The trooper, the marauder, and the girl with a sythe
by ranger23rd
Summary: When a lost team of troopers are found by a marauder and enter a realm filled with stuff pretty crazy thing's. Take's place after volume 3. M because it's starship troopers I mean common that's all that needs to be said.
1. Prologue

**So here's one that hasn't been done a starship troopers crossover with RWBY oh and this is based off the game of starship troopers when your playing as a marauder, so enjoy**

Marauder Pov

I look at my Morita mk4 and then here my commander say "Alright listen up marauder we are about to hit bug country, were gonna need you to find are missing team and bring them back alive, usually fleet let's MI do the dying but something's got them steering up in their seats about this team, right when you touch down marauder we will lose contact with you because of the coming sandstorm, well try to reestablish contact with you, good luck marauder." The dropship start's shaking then calm's down that's when the radio turns on "Sorry m got to drop you off a little farther from the original point because of the plasma bugs, even I am not that crazy to land near those things" that's when the hatch opens up showing a sand dune and some plasma aiming for the fleet, I lift up my Morita mk4 and jump off landing into the sand, I started to walk through the sand only to see a arachnid warrior run at me only for me to fire at it shooting off it's limbs, then shooting at it again having the Mk 4 to overheat.

I kept walking through the sand and see some of the troopers who I was to look out for only to find three of the ten that was missing with alot of dead bugs around them, I look to see a tunnel leading into the bugs home that's when I lift up one of the troopers Morita Mk 1 and walk into the tunnel. I walk past alot of dead bugs, that's when I see another trooper with a bug's let in his body and a dead tiger bug next to him, I see a Mk 2 in his and pick it up and continue to walk down the tunnel to see a tiger spit spitting at a trooper behind some rock's, I fire at it getting it's attention that's when I fire at it shoot it off the edge. That's when the trooper run's up to me, "Thank's marauder thought I was done for, why did they send a marauder after us when they could send more troopers into the tunnels?" I look forward and continue walking deeper into the tunnel that's when she start's running to catch up saying "well I am Sergeant Tucker but my friends call me Alexis" silence she looks around holding her Morita Mk 1 then says "so did you see what happened to Alex and the other's?" that's when I stopped and turned to her and showed her the Mk 1 and Mk 2 and put's them back on my back and continue walking through the tunnel.

We keep walking until we see a plasma round go flying right at us causing us to jump into cover having the plasma round go flying over head blowing up near by, that's when we get up and started firing at it only for it to get more mad having it walk up to us throwing flames from it's head causing us to run back only for it to turn from the sound of five more Mk 1's, that's when we turn around and fire at it causing it to lose it's armor and killing it from a grenade that was thrown at it. That's when the rest of the squad jumps down and say "their you are Sgt thought you bug food for the tiger spit and warrior?" she loads another mag and say's "I would of been if it wasn't for the marauder I would have been" that's when they see the marauder "You know I always thought they were a myth but now seeing one I think I can cross it off the bucket list of things I wanted to see" that's when another one walk's up and says "well thanks for the save but I think we should keep moving on before more bugs show up and start trying to kill us" that when we all started to walk deeper into the tunnel system.

(In a different universe)

It's dark outside in a forest and then it show's a red cape goes by.

 **So this was how it's gonna end right now but this is the** **prologue so I hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here a new chapter and enjoy.**

Talking ""

Thoughts ''

Telepathically talking **""**

Marauder Pov

We started to walk way more deeper into the tunnel running into arachnid resistance along the way to the feeding chamber, the most we ran into was warriors and tiger spit but that was it, no royal, no plasma bugs, not even a cliff mite just warriors and tiger spit and the occasional tiger shard, we made it into an area were their were multiple entrances leading into different area's of the nest, that's when the Alexis said "well, how are we gonna find the feeding chamber's now and get out before the bomb goes off when we set it up?" I look forward and turn on my flashlight on the Morita IV and started walking through the tunnel. I stop and look left and here some blaster's running around the tunnel, that's when one of them jumped at me only to get shot before it got close making me turn my head to see one of the trooper's holding a Mk 2 scatter, that's when he said "well seem's are savior need's a savior" he smiles from his own joke, that's when a arachnid came up behind him only to get shot by someone else behind him, that's when another guy came up and said "and it seem's you still run your mouth".

I turn back around and kept walking through the tunnel looking for the feeding chamber, we walked into the chamber seeing what was waiting for us was a Royal looking straight at us, I ran to the side of it while the two trooper's fired at it while I shoot it's eye's. That's when I shot it's eye off it screeched loudly throwing one of the trooper's back killing him on impact, that's when another trooper run's out holding a 54 and the 55 rocket launcher, she shouted "Marauder catch!" she threw the 54 and the 55 to me only for the 54 to land near by and the 55 to land in my hand's, that's when I ran and fired at it shooting it in the eye causing it screech again and for the screech to shake the ground, I fired at it's eye again killing it.

That's when a trooper shouted "Cesar's down" that's when I picked up the 54 and started walking back picking up the detonator pack and threw it into the feeding chamber and started to run out of their holding the dead trooper with the other trooper's in front of me, that's when we made it back to the other trooper's, that's when they started to run out of the tunnel's in front' that's when the bomb went off and started to travel through the tunnel making everything go black.

(Timeskip)

Commander Pov

What the hell just happened to the Marauder's signal, this isn't good but he didn't take out a bug nest but at what cost a life a marauder and a squad of trooper's this is going to be hard to explain to the Sky Marshal.

3rd Pov

A flash of light happen's in the forest near a certain red caped girl's camp.

Marauder Pov

I woke up seeing it's dark outside and then closed my eyes only to open them again and look around to see all the trooper's passed out and the dead trooper right next to me, I get up and started to wake up Alexis, right when she woke up she looked around and started to help me wake up the other trooper's, when I woke the final trooper I looked up to see red eyes staring at me, thats when I aimed my Mk IV at it and fired at it only to have more red eyes to appear. The troopers picked up their weapons and started to fire at the wolf like creature's, 'they just keep coming' I fired the secondary killing a few more of them, that's when a girl in a red cape showed up and cut one of them in half.

The trooper's stop firing and looked surprise while I continue to fire at them, one of them got close only to get hit by a girl with a hammer, another only got cut by a man with two weapons, I lifted up my Mk 1 and fired at another one killing the last one, that's when the girl with the red caped looked at me and started talking fast about my Mk 1 and saying how cool it was really fast making me look at one of the troopers only to have him shrug making me think 'this is going to be one long ass day'

 **So I am keeping them short for right now and will improve them over the episode's and everything I hope you guys and gals understand, I also want to give a shout out to my friends who let me use them for this story which are Alexis, Irian, Luis, Cesar, Miqueyla, and Joseph.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well Another chapter Yay well I own nothing except my character so enjoy.**

Talking ""

Thinking''

Telepathic talking **""**

Marauder Pov

We kept walking with this group that has a knight like person, a girl with a red hooded cape, a hyper girl, and a man with a green like shirt, I was walking behind the group and look left and right to see nothing as what I can see, that's when I heard a voice say "well ain't nothing going to come through that forest after what you did to the first things that attacked us" I look at the trooper and then look back to the forest and kept walking with the group, that's when we walked into a village that was destroyed, I walked through looking at the destroyed building and walked up to a house and see a piece of an arachnid and looked up to see the group talking to a dying guy, I pick it up and buried it in some of the ashes and looked around and started walking back to them holding the Mk IV, I walk up to them to hear them talk about something called the Grimm, I walk to Alexis and tap her shoulder and pointed to one of the troopers and point at the forest. She look's at the trooper and says "Irina front and center" that's when the trooper ran to us, he salutes us and put's his arm down, Alexis says "Set up near the wall over their facing the forest Marauder doesn't want anything coming from that way, got trooper" He salutes and says "Yes ma'am" he run's to the wall and aim's his Mk 2.

Alexis look's back at me and say's "anything else bothering you Marauder?" I make a follow me motion and lead her to the arachnid piece and show it to her making her look around for it making me stop her before she could start shouting orders I put a finger near my mouth to tell her to be quite and go back, she gives me a look and walks back to the other's, I wait until their all ready to move out and camp somewhere else but here, I lift up the Mk IV and started to walk to them, they look and start to walk back into the forest with Irian running to catch up watching are flank while I keep my ear's open listening for anything only to get some static on the radio with one word "Marauder"

Commander Pov

I just got finished explaining trying to explain to the Sky marshal what the hell just happened to the damn Marauder and about the damn plasma round that didn't even hurt the damn ship, but the planet below got me thinking what is going on. I leaned back in the chair only to have the Marauder's signal back online...on the planet, I got on the radio and started to say "Marauder come in, I repeat Marauder respond"

(Before their arrival)

3rd Pov

With the plasma rounds going by the fleet, half of the fleet was destroyed and some of the plasma round's were bigger then usual, that was when a big plasma round goes flying right into what's left of fleet, before they left the plasma round caused them to go into a different into a universe.

(Present)

3rd Pov

Some of the troopers were running around checking to see if their is anything is wrong with the systems while some marines (they are mostly guarding high ranking officers like Psi ops) are walking by with a Psi ops personnel with them, a mec trooper is fixing some messed up wiring towards a door while some troopers are waiting in a line to use the bathroom and the showers, another mec trooper walks in and hands him some bolt cutters making the trooper look at him and say "what do I need this for when I have more training in this stuff than you do?" the other mec trooper says "because you were supposed to replace the whole box" that's when he say's "oh", he removes the box and replaces it with another one causing the door to open and all the troopers to run into their pushing and shoving each other. A officer walks by to see that and face palms, a trooper walks away with a mark going down his pants and with him walking funny to, another trooper walks out and slaps the back of the mec troopers head and walks away into a room.

 **I hope you like this bit, i'll make them longer when I can but for now enjoy and happy late veterans day.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's a new chapter I guess the most I posted with in a month...anyways enjoy**

Marauder Pov

Everyone's is sleeping but I keep walking around the camp past some of the tents, I look at a energy drink I brought with me, I look around and then grab it and take off my helmet and drink it, I put my helmet back and threw the can into the darkness, that's when a I hear "well at least I know your not a robot" I turn to see the red caped girl making me turn back around, she then sighs and says "so my names Ruby what's yours?" I turn around and point of the number on my chest making her sigh again and say "well were are you from?" I turn back around and say "I am from from a farming planet, Parents were farmers before the war" she looks at me with a strange look and doesn't press further, she then says "aren't you tired?" I look at and said "No just can't sleep right now". I walk past another tent and think of the communication I got, it sounded like the commander but I couldn't tell, I look up to the sky to see something in the shape of dropship go by, I shake my head look again to see it's gone making me think I am crazy. I keep walking and see Irina and Alexis talking about fleet "so fleet thinks their so high and mighty because their transporting us troopers into battle that's bullshit" thats when Alexis says "yeah it's like me praising a sheath of a sword for just holding it" that's when Irina says "well they can say thanks to us for saving them more than ten times hell probably even more".

I walk past them looking around, I stop and look to the darkness and started to walk into the forest, I kept walking through the forest only to see a tactical assault shotgun on the ground with full ammunition, I then see some blood fall on it making me look up to see a dead trooper on a glowing tail making me grab the shotgun. I slowly walk away from it to see a really big bug making me slowly switch to the 55 and aim it at the thing, that's when it threw the trooper off it's tail and started to look at me making my grip tighten on the rocket launcher.

(At the fleet)

3rd Pov

A dropship lands back in a hanger while the troopers and pilots walking around checking for any damage to the dropship while a pilot walks out and sighs, she walks to the commander and salutes and says "Couldn't find M without drawing attention sir" he sighs and says "alright pilot go and relax were going to have to make an outpost for now to keep track of supplies and ammunition" she salutes and walks away, the commander sighs and think of is what lives on the surface below, some troopers ran by the room to watch a fleet pilot to fight and a trooper fight to see who wins, a trooper is holding a pilot in a head lock while people are cheering or booing, a officer starts walking by causing them all to start shutting up. The officer holds up a twenty and says "I say the M.I. will win" that's when everyone starts cheering again, the trooper lifts him up and slams him down causing all the pilots to hand some of the troopers money or hand the officer a fifty to him making him smile, he turns around and walks away counting the money.

 **Sorry to cut it short but just wanted to add one more chapter for the week and I hope you guys and gals enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I am going to need to think of new friends to add into this, oh and if you think you can help me with it please do so because I am going to need two or three more troopers but i'll let you know, but for now enjoy ladies and gentlemen.**

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Telepathic talking **""**

Marauder Pov

I fire a rocket from the 55 making it go back breaking part of it's armor causing it slam it's tail at me, I fired at it again walking back, it walked closer and slammed it's claw at me throwing me back.

Ruby's Pov

I woke up hearing explosions making me look around to see were 04 went only to see him gone and the fire out, I get up and see flash's in the forest that are followed by explosions, I get up and pick up crescent rose and start to run towards the gun shots. I ran past some tree's to see a rocket go flying by me, I look to see 04 firing at a death stalker, a rocket hit it's leg making it stumble back and slam it's tail straight for him only to get hit by another rocket making it go back even more.

Marauder Pov

I reload and fire again only to have the scorpion attack again, I swear it's worse than a arachnid, I fire another round at it's head breaking it even more causing it to slam it's tail down shaking the ground, I lift up the rocket launcher and fire the last round at it breaking part of it's face, I switch to the Mk 1 and started firing a full clip into it. It started to back up only to fall down, it tried to get up only to get another round into it killing it for good. I started to look up to hear a twig snap, I lift up the Mk 1 and aim at whatever was their only to see Ruby holding her scythe, I lower the Mk 1 and look back to see the creature start to disappear, I walk back to the camp with Ruby in toe. I look up the sky while walking and think 'why did my home get invaded? why did I survive and nobody else?' I keep walking until I see it's almost day light, that's when Ruby yawns and goes to her sleeping spot, I smile and sit on a log and grab another energy drink, I take my helmet off and look at the sun rising and started drinking it. After I finished it I threw the can to the side and put my helmet back on and got up and walked up to a tent and kicked the side of it waking up it's host, they said "Aw what the hell man i fucken spilled some of my drink" that's when a guy walk's out to see me and said "uh no offence marauder" he chuckles and go back in the tent to clean up.

(Timeskip brought to you by a chibi scared shit less trooper and Jaune running away from a angry pink helmeted marauder running after them)

I was walking with the troopers forming a circle around the camp killing the Grimm that are trying to get into camp, one of the troopers said "Get some you stupid animals" another one says "Cmon you stinking apes you want to live for ever!" I fire the assault shotgun killing two more of them, Ruby runs in killing four more while another trooper shoots hit Mk 2 at another one killing it, after a while they stopped coming. I stopped firing and looked up and lower my Mk IV and sit down while the troopers are cheering after another victory. We started to pack up the rest of the stuff and started to walk to see a destroyed bridge, thats when Ruby said "oh c'mon I just got my cape dried" I look to the water and started to cross it while holding the Mk IV away from the water, the troopers follow my lead and do the same thing while the kids started to find their own way across, one of the troopers slip's and almost got dragged down the stream but I grabbed him with the help of Alexis and Irina that's when Irina said "Hang on Joseph!" thats when he said "What do you think I am doing!".

Another trooper run's up holding a stick making me deadpan at the fact he brought a breakable stick, we started to pull him more to the other side while the other trooper made it across, we finally got to the other side and dropped Joseph into the sand, I walk up to Luis and grab the stick from his hand and hit him with it and walked up the sand dune and look to the sky to see the same shape I saw last night making me look back to see Luis poke Joseph with the same broken stick.

(A switch to the fleet brought to you by a knocked out trooper and Jaune with boot imprints on them and happy marauder walking away)

3rd Pov

A medic is walking by holding onto a trooper who is holding his head because of a door that's opening and closing while a mec trooper it trying to fix the controls, a trooper tries sliding only for it to hit him in the head knocking him out, while this is happening the mec trooper is saying to himself "is it red, red, green or green, green, red?" the door stops and closes and falls off making the mec trooper sigh "two years of training for this man I hate this ship". A trooper is playing ping pong while a crowed is watching the game a ping pong strays off nailing a trooper in the crouch, making everyone flinch from the sound of it making contact, another one says "Check to see if their still their and not if four or six!".

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed and to reply to some of the comments which were only three.**

 **Guest from the** **Prologue, their will be deaths to villain's.**

 **Guest from the previous chapter it might be the same guest but I don't know yes they did but they wont have enough troopers for a full on assault but enough to take on a kingdom.**

 **delta2177 don't worry their will be more and thank you for the comment.**

 **Now thats all for now I hope you have a good morning, day or night.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So yeah a new chapter, anyways I hope you guys and gals enjoy this story.**

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Telepathic talking **""**

* * *

Marauder Pov

I lean on a tree and keep looking down the road while I wait for them all to dry their clothes, I take my Assault shotgun and look at blood stain on it, that's when Alexis walks up to me and said "were ready to move out Marauder" I look at her and then back to the shotgun, I lower it and then made a move out sign and started to walk, that's when all of the other troopers started to walk with me, we walk up the slope and see Ruby and them waiting for us, I look at the road and started walking while the other's started to walk with me to the place they were talking about.

(Intro is like the regular one from RWBY but shows a kid shooting arachnid with a Mk 1, then the camera goes behind the kids back and changes to the Marauder shooting at the Grimm then a Goliath lift's it foot up and slam's it down, then it show's the RWBY sign then a cartridge round lands on top of it with a helmet right next to it)

3rd Pov

The marauder is walking past so many tree's while Nora is talking to Ren about sloths, that's when Luis said "I remember seeing a sloth at a zoo, it fell of the tree while it was looking at me" she then get's exited about and started talking to him about sloths, the marauder stop's and see's alot of civilians and that's when the civilians started walking up to them looking at their armor they started to say "Are you from atlas?" "Were did you get that armor?" and the questions continued. A trooper say's "Hey hey hey stop with the questions please" they stop asking questions, a kid walks up to the marauder and says "are you a robot?" the marauder looks down and kneels and pats the kid head and says "no I am not a robot kid" he gets up and started walking forward into the town.

Marauder Pov

I was never asked that question in my life, I look at the town that's when my radio started again "Come...marauder...dropship...20...North..." that's when the radio I look to the sky and see a dropship go by, that's when a trooper ran up to me and said "did you see the dropship marauder" I look to the trooper and that's when some people were looking were it went that's when I walked to Alexis and said "want me to get a team together and see if I can find a landing zone?" I nod but hold up 2 fingers, she nods and says "Miqueyla, Luis with me the rest of you stay here" that's when they started to walking north. I look to Joseph and walk up to him tap his shoulder and point to the east, he runs in that direction, I walk up to him Irina and point towards the west, he nods and run's in that direction, I look to the south and start to walk in that direction confusing everyone with what we were doing.

Alexis Pov

Me, Luis, and Miqueyla are walking through the woods looking for the dropship, we need to tell it were to land before it run's into anymore of those creatures, I lift the Mk 1 and see the dropship landing, that's when the shuttle door opens and out came a pilot, she says "hey were's M at?" I told her "we need to move the dropship away from here, we need to move the dropship to the town" the pilot nods and walks back inside with the us following behind and sit down waiting for it to take off, I told the pilot the directions to the town, the trip took about 2 minutes before we got their. Right when we landed the pilot slid down the ladder and waited for the doors to open and ran to the Marauder and hugged him, 'I never thought I see someone show affection to a marauder ever." I walked out and said "Well seem's you finally found a true love" that's when the pilot backed away blushing.

(To the fleet brought to you by a trooper and the marauder doing a dance were their hopping up and kicking one leg out over and over)

3rd Pov

A group are troopers are arm wrestling against each other only for one of them to get slammed onto the table and some of the troopers to laugh or start to pay each other, a group of pilots start laughing only for one of them to shut up and see a trooper behind them popping his knuckles making the pilots stop laughing and sweat drop.

 **Here's another chapter for the win and I hope you guys and gals enjoyed and I am going to need some new OC's just send me a PM about their name, Gender, race, age, weapon which are Mk 1, 2, 3 and the scatter gun, you can choose from the four and all I need are three so the first three would help and thank you for helping me.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Guest chapter 5: they wont be able to do that and they will have to recruit from the planet surface to restore their power again since their cut off from the other fleets.**

 **I hope you guys and gals enjoy the story.**

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Telepathic talking **""**

* * *

Marauder Pov

I lift up my MK IV and walked up to Alexis, she looks over and says "what do you need us to do Marauder?" I tell her "get the troopers into the dropship I am going to stay behind to find a place to set up an outpost" she nods and starts barking orders at the other troopers, I look to see it's raining so I walk to a nearby inn, as soon as I walk in their's just one guy at a table, I sit down and check my Mk IV to see if their is anything wrong with it, I look at the guy sitting by himself and then a waitress walks up to him giving him a drink, I lean back and start to fall asleep only to have the waitress walk up to me and asked me "can I help you sir?" I look at her and said "No thanks just here to get out of the rain for now." she nods and walk away I lean on the chair and start to fall asleep, once I close my eyes I start to forget what I am doing here and finally fall asleep.

(Intro is like the regular one from RWBY but shows a kid shooting arachnid with a Mk 1, then the camera goes behind the kids back and changes to the Marauder shooting at the Grimm then a Goliath lift's it foot up and slam's it down, then it show's the RWBY sign then a cartridge round lands on top of it with a helmet right next to it)

(In the dream space of the marauder)

I was woke up in my room, it's been years since iv'e seen it, it never changed but I know this is a dream, I walk out of the room to see the kitchen how it always is, my sisters helping are mom with dishes while my younger brothers are helping dad around the house, me all I did was get ready for basic training, my family was against it but they understood and were glad that I was stationed close to home, my other sister was training to be a pilot they let her do that because my parents were pilots before they always say "Oh being a pilot is the easiest job that's part of the federation" I guess we all can't be the same now can we. I looked walked towards the living room, I look outside and see it's raining making me smile seeing my friend who is also training to be a pilot she's one of the most craziest pilots I ever seen and iv'e seen my sister fly.

(In real time)

I woke up to see the rain stopped causing me to look back inside and see no one here, I get up and pick up the Mk IV and start to walk outside, I walk out and see people working while kids played, I walk right into the market to see some people to stop and stare at me wondering what am I doing, I keep walking until I am out of town and that's when I see some movement in the forest, causing me to lift up my Mk IV and start to slowly walk into the forest getting ready to pull the trigger. I walk in far enough were I turned on my light and started to look around hearing movement around me, I fire a few rounds at it causing it to give a familiar screech causing me to slowly back away from it, that's when it starts running at me shaking the ground, that's when I started firing.

(To the fleet)

3rd Pov

Alexis and the other's walk out of the dropship and see some of the troopers running around or Psi ops personnel talking about what is to be expected on the surface, they start to walk towards the barracks to rest for awhile, that's when their stopped by a certain opening closing door that won't let anyone threw unless you had a pipe or something sturdy to hold it open, that's when Luis said "Here hold my beer watch this" He hands them his rifle which named my beer, he gets a running start and slides only for the door to close on him making him slam his leg into the door, that's when Joseph grabs a sturdy pipe and starts to open the door with it letting the other's through and for a medic to grab Luis and drag him to the medical room. Alexis walks to the Commanders office and walked in letting him know that the marauder is setting up a place for an outpost, that's when he looks at the screen and start's shouting in marauders comm to respond he has a big hostile coming for him.

Alexis start's running to get her squad loaded up, with any replacement's they could spare meaning soldiers straight out of training, they stop and salute her she shouts "All right you ape's lisen up, for those of you that didn't know marauders do exist and were going down to get him out of their and help him find a place to make an outpost at, you got that you apes!" they shout "Yes Mam!" she then shout's "then lets move it you stinkin apes you want to live for ever!" they grab their helmet's and Mk 1, Mk 2 or Mk 3 running to the drop ship, that's when the pilot say's "I guess were going after M huh, well I ain't leaving him alone down their, so once you drop down your heading to his last known location, and when you find him let me know so I can bring in the medic, got it" Alexis nods and loads a mag into the Mk 1. The descent was a little difficult with the nevermore in their way but was nothing left it in the end.

After they touch down Alexis gets off first with the other trooper's making a circle around the dropship, the dropship pilots say's "I'll drop in the medic on your word, keep heading north to M last location so we can see what the hell happened to him." the dropship lifts off and leave's while they start walking through the wood's towards the marauder's last known location only to find a clearing with alot of blood and bodies everywhere, they see about ten dead arachnid armored warriors, thirty arachnid warriors, and ten dead baby plasma bugs. Alexis walk's up to a cartridge round on the ground, she says "He seem's to have put up one hell of a fight against the arachnid but were's the body" she looks around and see's a hole in the ground with more arachnid bodies in it, Joseph says "Well we found the tunnel to hell" they all look at him and back into the tunnel, Alexis goes first with the other troopers in toe.

 **So I hope you like this part of the story, this took a while because of school and because of me not being able to think of anything for awhile so I'll see all later.**


End file.
